


Mulder's Musings

by tardisesandtitans



Series: Mulder's Musings [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't take this as canon but its up to you :), Implied Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Mulder adores Scully, Mulder is a character I really like writing as, Oneshot, POV Male Character, POV Mulder, References Ice, This oneshot is more believable than the sequel I have planned though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: Mulder dwells on losing interest in his favourite past time, to a more real experience...I do not own The X Files, Chris Carter and the FOX network do.





	Mulder's Musings

For the third time this week, I paused a video that 'wasn't work friendly'- as Scully would say. She caught me a previous time in our basement in the same situation, but that's as interesting as it got. My pants were unbuttoned, and I'm sure I was starting to get hard, but there was nothing to write home about. Even when she flashed me a little smile and told me to go home. (I'm sure her eyes darted down, just for a second.)  
Her voice is hotter than anything I've heard, and her smile is better than anything I've watched. 

This is the part when I tell you all that the truth is indeed out there: we've had sex, and that's why watching porn doesn't feel the same. It's nothing compared to a night of passion with Dana Scully. Nights, actually. All I'm saying is that we've been around our houses and hotel rooms a lot, comforting each other after assignments and doing walks of shame in the morning when one thing led to another.

Even amateur porn isn't the same; sometimes, I can tell those scenarios are exaggerated for the invisible audiences that cameras allow, and that's fine...unless you've had a string of unforgettable nights of passion.  
I'm trying to get my mind off her, but when I'm in the mood, my photographic memory brings up the nights we've shared. **Then, as you can imagine, one thing led to another. Oh, I am.**

****Times like these I'm thankful for my memory, because I can remember any event clear as day, so frequently I've been picturing Scully...above me, below me; her delicate hands gripping the bedsheets, gripping my hands, gripping my back, her soft legs wrapped around my waist or sprawled out or straddling me, her beautiful voice letting out the most passionate moans, either wordless or of my name, how close we've been to one another that we can feel our breath on our heated skin...  
You can't fake that kind of intimacy. It's more real than any amateur porn, and I love that. That's why I've been closing my laptop lately, and closing my eyes to get lost in those memories.** **

****

I've never believed in one thing, and that's love at first sight. Funnily enough, moments before we met I was thinking of the 'love at first sight' pheonomena and how ridiculous it was, how it was only written about in romance novels. But I became attracted to her as soon as she shook my hand. It wasn't love straight away, how could it have been? I just fell for her then. I've been falling for her even more with every mission, and every night we've shared.  
Just like how I think I'm actually letting myself trust her.  
You can't love without trust.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy I got a lot of love for my first fic, and if one of the paragraphs I'd randomly in bold then apologies. I don't know how the hell that happened. I've been very busy with college work (Thankfully not exam relate. I only have one exam.)  
> I'm definitely making a sequel to this, and most of the chapters are already written either partially or fully, so the first chapter will be soon! ❤


End file.
